1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic cigarette technology fields, and especially to an atomizing device of an electronic cigarette.
2. The Related Arts
Electronic cigarettes, also known as virtual cigarettes or electronic atomizers, are mainly used for smoke quitting and substituting actual cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes have a same appearance as and similar taste to actual cigarettes. Some electronic cigarettes even have more tastes than general actual cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes can be used to suck out smoke and flavors therein, and to sense feelings of inhaling and exhaling same as actual cigarettes. In addition, electronic cigarettes have no other harmful ingredients existing in actual cigarettes, such as tar and suspended particles, etc. Hence, electronic cigarettes have become the best alternatives to replace actual cigarettes.
A liquid accommodating space of existing liquid pre-injected atomizing devices of an electronic cigarette generally is designed to adopt liquid storage media. It is time consuming during production of existing atomizing devices since infiltrating smoke liquid into the liquid storage media takes a long time to finish. Usually, the liquid storage media is designed to surround a heating component and an air passage. As a result, it easily leads to misoperation that the smoke liquid is poured into the air passage to result in situations that users directly suck in tobacco liquid from the air passage.